


No One Better Than You

by siir_hootsalot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach House, Gay, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siir_hootsalot/pseuds/siir_hootsalot
Summary: Akaashi intertwined his fingers with Bokuto's. "Because there's no one better than you.""There's no one better than you." Bokuto repeated.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	No One Better Than You

The warm summer sun seeped into the small bedroom, waking the two sleeping boys up. The owl boy yawned before looking over to the person beside him. “Good morning Keiji.” He smiled putting his hand on Akaashi’s cheek. 

“Morning Koutarou.” He spoke with a soft smile, slowly stretching. 

After adjusting to being awake, the two boys walked down to the kitchen of the small house on the beach. “It’s ending my love.” Bokuto spoke, staring out the window at the sparkling seawater. 

“What’s ending?” Akaashi asked, pushing eggs around with a spatula. 

“Summer.” He mumbled sadly turning to his boyfriend. “We need to go back to school again soon.”

Akaashi set the table, “If only we could just stay here.” He spoke calmly. The two boys had been staying at Bokuto’s family beach house during break. But sadly they were still in high school.

“If only.” Bokuto sighed, sitting down at the table. The two ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

“Keijiiiiiii” Bokuto whined, hugging his boyfriend from behind. “Let’s go for a walk on the beach. After all, we don’t have much longer here.” He placed a kiss on the back of Akaashi’s neck. 

Bokuto let go of his boyfriend allowing him to turn around. Akaashi placed his lip on Bokuto’s. “Let’s go then.” he finally responded. 

They walked hand in hand down the length of the beach, talking about everything yet nothing. They spoke of how Bokuto would soon graduate, leaving Akaashi all alone and they spoke of how even with Bokuto in college and Akaashi a 3rd year in high school, they knew their relationship would work. Because they had each other, and that was all they needed. 

They walked for hours, Bokuto occasionally stopping to pick up a cool rock or shell he found. “Here! Look!” Bokuto cheered excitedly. “This rock is the same color as your eyes!” Akaashi laughed for a bit before bending down.

“And this one is the same color as yours.” He held up the gold-tinted rock. Bokuto looked amazed at the resemblance. 

He gasped, “Oh yeah it does! That’s so cool!!” He was just as easily excited as ever. Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand, and pulled him in by the waist. He placed a passionate but quick kiss on Keiji's lips. “I love you Keiji.” Akaashi hugged Bokuto tight.

“I love you too.”

…

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the small house. Even without doing much they knew that the other was there. But alas, it was time to pack up and head back into the city. They gathered all the stuff they brought before loading it into the back of Bokuto's car. "Did we forget anything?" Bokuto said as he shut the trunk.

Akaashi thought for a moment. "No, I don't think we did." The other boy nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. Akaashi followed him to the other side. He turned on the stereo. 

**_We were playing in the sand_ **

The music began, Bokuto humming along. 

“ _ And you found a little band _ ~” Bokuto was now singing. “ _ You told me you fell in love with it, hadn’t gone as planned _ ~” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, as he sang the song that played. 

Bokuto stopped singing and spoke, “This is our song.” Akaashi raised a confused eyebrow. 

**_When you had to bid adieu_ **

“How is this our song, nothing about this relates to us.”

**_Said you’d never love anew_ **

“Exactly my point!” Bokuto hooted as he continued driving. “This is a song about someone leaving someone else for another, but that won’t happen with us! That’s why this is our song! Because this is an example of what could never happen! This song will forever be that reminder!” Akaashi laughed at Bokuto’s logic. He placed a gentle kiss on Bokuto’s cheek. 

**_I wondered if I could hold it_ **

**_And fall in love with it too_ **

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. This will never happen to us.” Akaashi intertwined his fingers with Bokuto’s. “Because there's no one better than you.” 

“There's no one better than you.” Bokuto repeated. 

**_Oooo oooo oooo_ **

**_You told me buy a pony_ **

**_But all I wanted was you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think, it helps a lot!


End file.
